Unaussprechliche Gedanken
by Vengari
Summary: Severus läßt sich beinahe hinreißen, Hermione eine andere Seite von sich zu zeigen grins HG - SS Story [COMPLETE]


Disclaimer: Die kompletten Harry Potter Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling, somit ist das Thema Geld auch Essig.  
  
A/N: Ich liebe zynischen Humor und hoffe, dass mit diesem kurzen Text zu mindest in die Nähe dieses Themas komme.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
UNAUSSPRECHLICHE GEDANKEN  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Durch den Raum glitt ein tiefer aber seidenfeiner Stöhnlaut, der sich an den kahlen Wänden, durch ein leises Echo vervielfältigte. Seine feingliedrigen Finger umklammerten starr das dünne Papier, drückten tiefe Falten in dessen Oberfläche. Über dem Tisch gelehnt massierte sein Daumen und Mittelfinger der anderen Hand, mit einem massiven Druck beide Schläfen. Dunkle lange Strähnen fielen wahllos über seinen Handrücken, warfen, durch das Flackern der Kerzen unruhige Schatten auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Severus vermochte keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, was er auf dieses Schriftstück antworten sollte. Geduldig wartete die junge Eule derweil am Ende seines schweren Schreibtisches. Routiniert tauchte er die schwarze Feder in das noch dunkler erscheinende Tintenfass, um kurz darauf seinen Gedanken auf der sauberen, akribisch vorbereiteten Pergamentrolle freien Lauf zu lassen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Verehrte Hermione Granger,  
  
sehr habe ich mich über das angekommene Schreiben gefreut. Und ich möchte nun and dieser Stelle mein Wohlbehagen über Ihre Freundschaft zu mir ausdrücken. Mit anderen Worten ich bin entzückt.  
  
Natürlich möchte ich nun folgenden Aspekt nicht außer Acht lassen und komme noch einmal auf unsere filigrane, zärtliche wenn auch platonischen Zuneigung unserer gierigen Körper zurück. Wie mir, zu meinem Bedauern in diesem Moment bewusst wird, spreche ich hier nur von meinen Vorlieben, ohne jeglicher Gewissheit ihrer Wünsche. Ich fühle eine tiefe Bestimmtheit, dass sich dieses in naher Zukunft positiv aufklären wird.  
  
Lassen sie mich zu Ihrer Bitte zurück kommen. Leider muss ich Sie noch um etwas Geduld bitten, bevor ich Ihren Wunsch respektabel nachkommen kann. Anders ausgedrückt, ich werde mir erst am morgigem Tage die Zeit zuteilen, um Ihr Meisterwerk, welches in meinen Augen zwischen den Zeilen schon fast hocherotische, literarische Ergüsse erkennen lässt, standesgemäß durchzuarbeiten.  
  
Eine Anmerkung am letzten Schreiben ihrerseits, sei mir noch gestattet.  
  
Es war ein Feuerwerk an ursprünglichem und reinem Sarkasmus, Zeile für Zeile präzise auf dem Punkt gebracht. Ein Meisterwerk an kalter Zurückweisung und leidenschaftlicher Sehnsucht zugleich. Sie können sich nur schwer ausmalen, was mir beim Lesen des Schriftstückes durch den Sinn gegangen ist. Angefangen von einem zaghaftem Verlangen nach dem Verfasser dieses Präzisionsstückes, bis hin von uneinnämlichen Brennen in meiner Lendengegend. Visuell begleitet wurde, das beigelegte Werk von einer Photographie besonderer Art, nennen wir es an dieser Stelle einmal ´Zarte Ansichten einer wahren Venus`.  
  
Lassen Sie mich kurz in Wonne schwelgen, dieser Anblick in dem kleinen, schwarzen, zierlichen Etwas aus fließendem Stoff. Ein Hauch von Unschuld, ein Hauch von abartiger Perversion. Perfekt getroffen, da schlägt einem das Herz richtig laut auf. Und dann dieses zaghafte nach vorn Beugen des Oberkörpers, diese perfekte Schulterpartie, ein Gesamtwerk der Sinnlichkeit. Dieser Eindruck übertrifft selbst heißeste Rhythmen, von wilden Schwarzen gespielte Buschtrommeln. Mit anderen Worten: "JA, ICH WILL DICH, BABY !" (Verzeih die unpassende und unschickliche Ausdrucksweise.)  
  
Natürlich verbietet mir meine angeborene Schule der Ethik, unbedachte Kraftausdrücke jeglicher Form einer Frau zu entgegnen. An diesem Punkt muss ich trauriger Weise gestehen, dass auch ich gewisse Situationen der Schwäche fühle, in denen ich mich gern hinreißen lasse.  
  
Wie dem auch sei. Ich wäre zu tiefst erfreut, wenn ich sie an diesem Wochenende auf Hogwarts begrüßen könnte. Bitte lassen sie mich, wie es Ihrer Schönheit, Intelligent und unausgesprochenen Anziehungskraft gebührt, ein Candle-Light-Dinner in meinen privaten Gemächern vorbereiten, bei dem wir vielleicht nicht nur Ihre überaus beeindruckenden Theorien besprechen könnten...  
  
Ich wünsche einen bezaubernden Tag  
  
und verbleibe in angemessener Sehnsucht  
  
Severus Snape  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die Feder fiel achtlos auf den Schreibtisch und hinterließ einen, sich ausbreitenden Tintenfleck auf dem stark beanspruchten Holz. Severus Augen waren dunkel und undurchschaubar auf den Grund, des eben geschrieben Briefes gerichtet. Er überflog noch einmal, die ihm gesandten Zeilen. Dabei hielt er, dass Buch mit dem Titel `Zaubertränke und ihre effektive Verbindung mit der Muggelmedizin` in seinen Händen, auf der Rückseite lächelte ihm die Autorin des Buches schüchtern entgegen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sehr geehrter Prof. Snape,  
  
da mir bewusst wurde, dass sie die Person mit dem flächenbreitesten Wissen im Bereich Zaubertränke sind, möchte ich sie um ein Treffen bitten, um einige Theorien zu besprechen, bei denen ich unumgänglich ihre Hilfe bräuchte.  
  
Natürlich täten sich für sie, aufgrund dieser Arbeit einige Vorteile auf. Sollte es uns gelingen, einige Theorie erfolgreich zu beenden, winkt unter anderen auch der Merlinorden. Ich appelliere hiermit an Ihre, wie ich mich recht erinnern kann, Verbissenheit und schlage ein Treffen am kommenden Wochenende vor.  
  
Anbei schicke ich Ihnen mein neustes Werk ` Zaubertränke und ihre effektive Verbindung mit der Muggelmedizin` zu, das teilweise die Grundlagen, der zu besprechenden Themen beinhaltet.  
  
Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir schnellst möglich eine Antwort auf mein Angebot senden würden.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll  
  
Prof. Hermione Granger  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Severus Snape! Was in Merlins Namen machst du hier eigentlich, DU... SENILER... IDIOT!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten versuchte sich Severus wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Kopfschüttelnd, biss er seine Zähne zusammen und zerriss seine, so eben geschriebenen Zeilen in unendlich kleine Fetzen. Er wusste nicht, welcher Teil seines Gehirnes in diesem Moment ausgesetzt hatte. Darüber wollte er auch nicht nachdenken, vielmehr beschäftigte ihn eine aufkommende Angst, warum er solche Gefühle an den Tag legte. Mit einer aufkommenden Boshaftigkeit griff er erneut nach der Feder, und durchbohrte die unruhig werdenden Eule mit einem eiskalten Blick, was sie blitzartig wieder erstarren ließ. Er fühlte sich nun in einer, für ihn passenderen Stimmung und begann gekonnt die Feder über ein neues Pergament zu streifen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sehr geehrte Prof. Granger,  
  
nach reiflicher Überlegung, gehe ich auf Ihre Bitte ein. Samstag, 16.00 Uhr, Dungeons, mein Privatbüro Ich dulde keine Verspätung, noch eine Verschwendung meiner Zeit.  
  
Prof. Severus Snape  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Mit einem grimmigen, für ihn unverständlichen Gesichtsausdruck rollte er den Brief zusammen. Die Zeilen waren doch perfekt, sagten alles, was zu sagen war...  
  
Eine dunkle, barsch klingende Stimme schreckte die Eule aus ihrer eingehaltenen Starre auf und sie machte sich mit einem Brief am Bein auf in die unendlich scheinende Nacht.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Ich liebe es zu Schwafeln, ob das nun unbedingt zu Snape passt *schulterzuck* Zu meinem aber schon *hihi* *Hörner aus der Stirn spieß*  
  
Schreibt mir, ob ihr darüber lachen konntet! 


End file.
